


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: The Togami Family Reborn!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [104]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Asagami, DR Gaiden, F/M, Hina Gives Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: A heavily pregnant Hina goes to teach her P.E. Class at Hope's Peak Academy despite Byakuya's advice to take advantage of her maternity leave. Will she regret not taking Byakuya's advice?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Togami Byakuya
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: The Togami Family Reborn!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moiloru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiloru/gifts).



> This oneshot is the result of an ask sent by Moiloru, and takes place before Mokubo’s First Words. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

“…Hina…are you sure about this? You’re due to give birth any day now. It wouldn’t kill you to start your maternity leave early and relax at home.” Byakuya asked as he opened the passenger door, a rare look of concern oh is face as he grabbed his expectant wife’s hands and helped to pull her into a standing position.

Hina pouted, grumbling “Geez, you’re acting like Makoto when he was coddling Kyoko during her first pregnancy! Honestly, Byakuya, I’m fine. Besides, I can’t just stay in bed all day until the baby comes! My students are counting on me to help them reach their gold medals in life, and P.E. isn’t exactly something you can teach remotely!”

 _That’s why you should have just taken your maternity leave early and let Aloysius tend to you…_ Byakuya deadpanned as Hina grinned.

“Besides, you know I’m not one to just stay still. I’ll be bored out of my mind if I don’t keep moving around…oof!” Hina’s hands flew to her belly, smiling as the brief fluttering sensations dissipated before she exclaimed “See, even the baby doesn’t want to sit still, so how can I?”

 _That’s what I’m worried about…_ Byakuya thought to himself, but merely sighed and caved “…I see as usual, you’re too stubborn to listen to reason.” He looked at her with a serious expression and demanded “…Just promise me that you’ll call me immediately if your water breaks, okay?”

Hina smiled, nodding “Sure, but I think you’re worrying too much. It’ll be fine, you’ll see! Come on, las tone inside is a rotten egg!”

Byakuya sweatdropped, shaking his head with impressed amusement as she managed to jog into the building.

 _Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?_ Byakuya wondered before he hurried after his wife, wanting to be able to support her in case anything happened on the way to work.

XXX

“Ano…Togami-sensei…shouldn’t you be at home resting?”

“Yeah, you look like you’re gonna pop any minute…”

Hina looked to her students with a grateful smile as she wiped her brow, her beasts and belly bouncing as she jogged with them.

“Don’t worry about me! I was training for the Olympics when I was your age; jogging while pregnant is nothing!”

Her students sweatdropped and collectively sighed, silently admitting defeat as she clapped her hands and commanded “Alright, pick up the pace, slowpokes! You’ll never win a race with that sluggish speed!”

 _How can she run so fast in her condition…?_ The class collectively thought as they finally finished their laps, breathing heavily as they skid to a stop.

Hina grinned as she instructed “Alright slowpokes, not bad, but we clearly need to work on your endurance! So next we’re going to…”

Hina trailed off, gasping as she felt her panties and exercise pants dampen, quickly soaking to the point that the entire class could see. Before she could even blush in embarrassment, her belly became assaulted by a series of painful contractions, causing double over, clutching her belly as she cried out in pain.

“Togami-sensei! Are you…”

Hina looked up, giving the concerned student a pained smile as she moved one hand to dig around in her pocket, assuring him “…Yeah…I’m okay…I just need to…” At last she dug out her phone, quickly scrolling through her contact list until she tapped Byakuya’s name and held the phone to her ear.

*Ring Ring*

“Hina, is everything…”

“My water just broke! The baby’s coming!”

The line instantly went dead as the students gasped in collective shock before Hina dropped her phone, clutching her belly again as she cried out in pain. The class instantly huddled around their teacher, two of them supporting her back as they helped her to sit down while another two moved to rub her belly in comfort, trying to ease her pain until Byakuya could get there. The others remained on standby, ready to help at a moment’s notice.

They didn’t have to wait long, as Byakuya slammed the doors open, an intense, yet scared look in his eyes as he ran over to his wife.

“Hina! Are you alright?!”

Hina weakly nodded “Y…yeah, I’m fine…just…agh, it hurts…”

Swallowing his urge to scold her for not taking it easy, Byakuya nodded “I know. We’ll get you to the hospital, alright.” Wrapping an arm around her side and helping her stand, Byakuya pointed to a random student and ordered “You! Help me get Togami-sensei to my car so I can drive her to the hospital! Then inform Headmaster Naegi that we’re invoking our parental leave immediately!”

Stunned, the student could only nod, hurrying over and wrapping his arm around Hina’s other side as they walked towards the exit.

“…Byakuya…it hurrrrtttsss…”

“I know, I know, just hang in there…”

The other students watched helplessly as they watched their teacher get carried out by her husband and one of her students.

XXX

“BYAKUYA TOGAMI, I’M NEVER HAVING CHILDREN AFTER THIS ONE EVER AGAIN!” Hina screamed, hyperventilating as she squeezed Byakuya’s hand in tempo with her contractions, the bones long since crushed by her superior physical strength.

“…Noted…” Byakuya grunted, frowning as Hina’s pained cries threatened to shatter his eardrums.

“Kami, how did Kyoko do this TWICE?! AGH!!!”

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Togami, it’ll be over soon. You’re almost there, just keep pushing.” The nurse encouraged.

“Agh! B…Byakuya…” Hina groaned, tears of pain streaming down her cheeks.

“…You can do it, Hina.” Byakuya smiled encouragingly at his wife as he nodded “The woman who was able to survive two Killing Games and outwit the great Byakuya Togami can easily push through this. I believe in you, Aoi Togami.”

Hina nodded, reinvigorated by her husband’s words, before letting out one last cry as she pushed with all her might.

“WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”

Hina panted as a single snip of some scissors was heard before one of the nurses swaddled a blood-soaked, crying baby boy, holding him for his Mother to see.

“It’s a boy, Mrs. Togami.”

Hina couldn’t help but smile as she breathed “A boy…Byakuya, we have a…AGH!”

As Hina grunted in pain and held her belly again, a shocked Byakuya scowled, demanding “What’s the meaning of this?! The baby’s been delivered, so why is she still having painful contractions?”

One of the nurses shook their head, stammering “I…I’m not sure…unless…she’s carrying more than just one!”

Byakuya’s eyes widened as he exclaimed “A…another baby?!”

“B…Byakuya…I don’t think I can take giving birth again…”

Shaking his head, Byakuya denied “No excuses; you can do it, Hina! You’re a strong woman, and if Kyoko can do it twice, so can you! Don’t you want to reach that gold medal of yours?!”

Hina’s fearful eyes morphed into determined ones as she nodded “Y…yeah…y…you’re right Byakuya! I…I have to reach that gold medal! I’m gonna beat Kyoko in the contest of childbirth…by having both my children back-to-back! Just you wait, Kyoko!”

Byakuya sweatdropped, yet smiled proudly as he nodded “As expected of a Togami Woman! Just keep at it, Hina; it’ll all be over soon!”

“Grrr…AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!”

“WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

XXX

A fatigued Hina lay in her hospital bed, her left arm cradling her blond-haired son, and her right arm cradling his twin sister, a beautiful brown-haired baby girl.

“Byakuya…they’re beautiful, aren’t they? And to think…we made them…together.” As Byakuya smiled, nodding at his now sleeping son and daughter, Hina looked to his now bandaged hand, causing her to smile guiltily and apologize “…Sorry about…you know, breaking you hand and all…”

Byakuya scoffed “Such a minor injury is nothing for a Togami.”

 _Putting on an act again…_ Hina deduced, rolling her eyes before looking down at her children and wondering “So…what to name you two…” She looked to her son before shifting her gaze to her husband and asking “So…about what I asked after we made love…”

“I remember…you said you wanted to name our son Yuta if we had a boy. That sounds perfectly reasonable; it’s the perfect way to honor your brother.”

“Th…thank you…” Hina murmured, before turning to her daughter and pondering “Now…what to name you, my adorable little girl…hmm…what about…”

Byakuya cut her off, shooting down “We’re not naming her Sprinkle, or anything to do with donuts. That is the one restriction I’m putting in effect when it comes to the next generation of Togamis.”

“…Killjoy…” Hina muttered, pouting as she asked “Well then, why don’t you name her then?”

Nodding, Byakuya gently shifted his daughter into his arms, sighing in relief as she continued to sleep while he inspected her features. His expression softened as he took in her gentle face, the gears turning in his head before he came to a decision.

“Shinobu.” At Hina’s curious stare, Byakuya explained “Shinobu was one of my siblings that I defeated in that tournament I mentioned. She was also the Ultimate Secretary at Hope’s Peak Academy before she perished in the Tragedy. I would like to honor her memory by naming my firstborn daughter after her.”

Hina smiled, nodding as she accepted “Okay then, Shinobu it is.” She looked down at her son, murmuring “Yuta…” She then looked at her daughter in Byakuya’s arms, murmuring “…Shinobu…” Hina smiled lovingly as she said lovingly “Welcome to our little family!”

Their names decided, Hina and Byakuya smiled lovingly at the babies in their arms, enjoying the tranquil family moment while they still had this moment of silence.


End file.
